


Tread lightly...

by ellia_rose_and_thorns



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), edna mode - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia_rose_and_thorns/pseuds/ellia_rose_and_thorns
Summary: so, I am an idiot and forgot to add this to my collections, and so uh, this is part of a another called (almost) ROBBED!.
Kudos: 10





	Tread lightly...

**Author's Note:**

> so, I am an idiot and forgot to add this to my collections, and so uh, this is part of a another called (almost) ROBBED!.

When Edna Mode first met Riona, she had been a child under the care of Helen almost 20 years ago.she had been around eight, and was very eager to grow up so she could become a superhero. Her power was psychometry, the ability to touch objects and trace them back to people. Unfortunately, before she could fulfill her superhero dreams, the law passed that made superhero's illegal. These days she was 26 and working for the police. Edna Mode had always been fond of the child and was looking forward to seeing her after so long. While Edna Mode waited, she gathered the things that Carmen Sandigo had touched. They had already been swept for fingerprints, but nothing showed up in the system except other robberies. Edna didn't expect Riona too much from the pen and paper, but the real prize had been a piece of fabric caught on one of Edna's barbed fences. She suspected it was from Carmen Sandiego's famous red coat. Using her psychometry, Riona might be able to tell her how to find Carmen Sandiego.  
The monitor rand and Edna approached it and pressed a button. She was greeted by a smiling face on the monitor.  
"Auntie Edna! " the woman "I'm so glad you called! I-"  
"One moment pet, let me open the gate"  
Edna pressed another button and a short while later opened the door.  
Riona had certainly grown. She towered over Edna in high heels and had messy blond curls. She wore a pale pink dress and a jean jacket.  
Riona bent down to give Edna a hug, but Edna waved her off.  
"Sorry" she giggled "I forgot your not a very sentimental person!"  
Edna smiled" I'm glad to see you too, pet."  
she turned around and went towards the study.  
"I was recently broken into, and I was wondering if you could trace a fabric or me."  
"Sure! Anything for my favorite aunt! What was left behind?"  
" A piece of fabric." Edna stopped at her desk and picked up the red shred  
Riona slipped off her gloves and took it in her hands.  
Edna waited as Riona's eyes emptied and withheld "memories" of the coat  
She checked the watch on her wrist. Suddenly, Riona's eyes started twitching and searching frantically. Just as Edna was getting worried, Riona snapped out of her trance and gasped.  
"Well?" Edna asked.  
"The old Carmen Brand Outerwear factory in San Diego California"  
"Great."  
"Oh, and Auntie? tread lightly- there's more than Carmen than meets the eyes..."


End file.
